Friday the 13th (2014)
by ComicalManiak
Summary: When Clint and his friends head to his parents place for a Christmas getaway their car breaks down. Now stranded they must find shelter and safety. Unfortunately the only thing they've found is Camp Crystal Lake. Watch as they all try just to survive the night against the brutal beast we all know as Jason Voorhees.


**Friday the 13th **

**Written by: Jon Rigsby**

**Based on characters created by: Victor Miller**

**INT. OLD CABIN. NIGHT**

The time is just about past midnight. We fade in on a girl cowering behind a sofa. This is Alice, 19

She is distraught and plagued with fear. Something is obviously very wrong, it's as if her world has been shattered.

Then as nothing is heard but her whimpering a loud banging begins. She looks up to see it coming from the door to the cabin. She starts screaming even more, knowing what lies beyond that door. And then it opens...

She tries to stay quiet but there's no holding back her whimpering, then she hears a females voice.

**Pamela**

Hello? Is someone there?

Alice stops as she realizes she's saved.

**Alice**

_(with joy)_

Yes! Please help me.

She stands up from behind the sofa and see's her savior. A middle-aged woman wearing a long-sleeved dark blue thermal. She has short curly hair, looks very friendly. This is Pamela Voorhees

**Alice**

Please Ms. help me.

**Pamela**

Well what is wrong dearie?

**Alice**

Their dead... Their all dead!

**Pamela**

Who is dead?

**Alice**

My friends, someone killed them all. Their trying to kill me too!

**Pamela**

It's ok, they're gone now. there's no one around but me and you.

Now come on, let's get you out from behind that dirty old couch.

Alice goes to Pamela.

Pamela greets her with open arms and helps her out the door into the warm summer night breeze.

**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. NIGHT**

**Pamela**

Come on dearie, I've got a car not too far from here.

Alice is in shock.

**Alice**

How did you find me?

**Pamela**

I was a friend of Mr. Richards, the owner. I was coming to check on him,

see how he was doing then I

heard your screams and knew something was wrong.

Alice accepts the story and follows behind her.

**Pamela**

You know this entire camp must be cursed.

So much bad blood here.

Alica is confused.

**Alice**

What do you mean?

**Pamela**

Every time this camp is re opened people die... that's just the way it goes.

Alice is still confused and doesnt know what to make of what Pamela is saying.

**Pamela**

You know, a young boy once drowned in the lake...

Alice begins to feel like something is wrong.

**Pamela (CONT'D)**

His name was Jason, and today was his birthday.

Alice understands now, she should have never trusted this woman she had just met. She tries to run only to be pulled back by non other than her own hair.

Pamela has a strong grip on her hair and throws her down on the dirty ground.

**Pamela**

He should have been watched more closely! He was special we all knew that.

But while they were out making love the other kids threw him in the lake.

Pamela brings out a knife stained with the blood of Alice's friends.

Alice tries crawl away but she is weak.

**Pamela**

He couldn't swim... he was dead the second he hit the water.

A with that Pamela lunges down stabbing Alice straight in the chest.

CLOSE UP OF ALICE'S FACE.

Fear and terror show on Alice's face as it slowly slips into lifelessness.

Pamela stands tall... the last of them dead. She'd done it.

Then she heard a voice behind her.

**Sheriff**

Don't move! This is the police.

Pamela hears this and knows its over, that this will end one of two ways. Her in handcuffs or her dead. She made her choice.

Pamela turns and faces the sheriff.

**Sheriff**

Don't move! Put the weapon down now!

Pamela charges the sheriff, he has no other choice. He shoots, One, two, three and she falls to the ground dead in a pool of her own blood.

The sheriff is obviously shocked.

He pulls out his radio and calls for backup.

**Sheriff**

This is Sheriff Bracket, get all available units down to camp crystal lake now.

I have two dead possibly more.

He stuffs the radio back in his pocket and walks up to Pamela's lifeless corpse.

He comes to a halt just to her side and kneels down and checks her pulse. Just as he expected, dead.

A crack comes from behind him and behind he can turn a machete goes through his head killing him.

The camera pans up to see a disgustingly disfigured face... This is Jason Vorhees. He's young and scrawny the machete is half his size practically but he pulls it out of the sheriffs head and looks at the scene before him.

There she is, his mother. Dead right in front of his eyes. His simple mind can't understand the horrible things he'd seen her do, all that matters was that was his mother.

He kneels down before her and gives her one last kiss on the cheek and then walks out into the woods. Possibly to never been seen again?

Lightning strikes as we cut to black

_We fade in on_:

_15 YEARS LATER_

The writing stays while a beautiful lake fades into the picture, then the writing fades off.

The lake is so calm and peaceful, you never would have thought this was the sight of so many horrendous murders.

The camera slowly and swiftly pans down to a group of four friends walking down a dirt trail.

There's, Micah, 24 average build. Andrew, 24 a little more muscular than Micah but around the same height. And then two women, Casey, 23 very athletic build. and lastly Harley, 22 very small and fragile girl, her boyfriend is Micah.

**Andrew**

I swear there was a big ass bear not even feet away

from where me and my buddies were camping out.

**Micah**

That is such a load of crap.

**Andrew**

I swear to god man its true, we took this thing down.

Harley laughs at this obviously fake tale.

**Micah**

You did not kill a bear.

**Andrew**

All right, whatever don't believe me.

POV - FAR AWAY TREE LINE

We cut to a pov shot of someone watching the four walking, stalking them like prey.

**Casey**

How much longer is it until this place?

**Andrew**

According to this GPS not much further.

**Casey**

I don't see why we don't just find a field and camp here.

**Andrew**

Trust me the extra few blocks we walk will be well worth it. My friend says that this spot is amazing. Right on the lake.

**Micah**

What source is that?

**Andrew**

You don't know him.

Micah shrugs this off.

**Andrew**

Just trust me, it's going to be great alright. This thing says a couple hundred more feet and were there alright.

**Casey**

Alright, alright. Just get us there.

The four continue walking to their spot as Harley gets in closer to Micah and grabs hold of his arm leaning on him.

Micah looks over at her.

**Micah**

You ok?

**Harley**

Yeah, never better.

Micah gives a grin.

**Micah**

Alright.

**Harley**

Just a lot of walking.

**Micah**

I know. Don't worry we're almost there.

**Harley**

OK.

The two continue walking side by side.

Finally they come to a point and Andrews GPS starts beeping.

**Andrew**

Wait stop!

Andrew looks at it.

**Andrew**

It says were here.

He takes a look around.

**Andrew**

Where the hell is the lake?

Micah starts laughing.

**Micah**

I think you've been bamboozled.

**Andrew**

My friend said this spot was right on the fucking lake, so where is it?

**Micah**

Dude it's obvious there's no lake. Are you sure you've got the right coördinates?

**Andrew**

I'm sure of it.

**Micah**

Well then your friend lied.

**Andrew**

_(Throwing the gps on the ground)_

Dammit.

**Micah**

Look it's not a big deal.

Micah takes a few steps into a nearby opening of just grass and dirt.

**Micah (CONT'D)**

Look this place is perfect. Nice and open, perfect spot for a camp fire.

So there's not a lake, not the end of the world.

Andrew looks disappointed as he walks over to Micah.

**Andrew**

I guess.

**Micah**

Look i know we all would have enjoyed the lake, but just think at least it's not home.

At least we aren't just staring at four walls.

Were out enjoying nature and all it has to offer.

The rest of the group stare at him.

**Andrew**

_(mumbling)_

I wanted a damn lake.

Andrew mumbles as he walks away.

Harley once again goes and cuddles up to Micah.

**Harley**

Your right, it will be ok. We'll still have fun.

**Micah**

Thank you.

**Casey**

Hey who knows, maybe there is a lake around here somewhere.

**Micah**

Exactly.

_Cut to:_

**EXT. CAMPSITE. LATE NIGHT**

Harley and Casey all sit around a camp fire listening to Micah play his guitar and sing gently, this a really relaxing moment.

**Micah**

"So make the best of this test, and don't ask why.

It's not a question but a lesson learned in time. It's something unpredictable

but in the end is right, I hope you had the time of your life."

And as he strums the last few chords the two girls begin cheering.

**Micah**

_(Happily)_

Thank you, thank you! I'll be here all week.

**Harley**

That was nice.

We hear a few cracks from behind the group as Andrew comes out of the woods.

**Andrew**

Hey guys you'll never believe this.

**Micah**

You finally went poo poo in the potty?

**Andrew**

Yes... But i also found the old campsite!

The three look at each other confused.

**Micah**

What are you talking about Andrew?

**Andrew**

My buddy, he said the place wasnt far from that one camp. That means we are close to the lake.

**Micah**

Cool maybe we'll go looking for it tomorrow.

**Casey**

See this trip isn't so bad after all.

Andrew gets into his backpack and pulls out marshmallows.

**Andrew**

_(holding the bag out)_

You all want any?

Harley grabs one.

**Harley**

Thanks.

**Andrew**

So have you heard that story about this camp?

**Casey**

What story?

**Andrew**

The reason my friend knows about this spot is because he used to go to camp a few miles away from here.

He and some friends would sneak out and go screw around at the lake,

but that's besides the point. So the reason that this camp is abandoned now is because a kid drowned there.

**Casey**

Seriously?

**Andrew**

Yeah. He was pushed into the lake by some kids and didn't know how to swim.

**Harley**

That's horrible.

**Micah**

That is so not true.

**Andrew**

I swear this story is true man! And it gets even weirder.

**Micah**

I'm sure it does.

Micah says pulling a beer out of his backpack.

**Andrew**

Years later the camp was being reopened by some new owners.

He hired a bunch of kids to fix the place up for him and run it once it was open.

Well the mother of that kid came back.

The three stare at Andrew with interest.

**Andrew**

Murdered every single one of them. Then she was gunned down by some hick cop.

Micah chuckles.

**Andrew**

That's not all.

**Micah**

Jesus christ!

**Andrew**

That kid... He didn't die. He came back and watched his mother get killed by this cop.

He didn't like that, not one bit. He jammed some sort of blade through this cops head

and then took off into the woods.

No one knows what happened to him since then. He just disappeared.

**Micah**

That is total bullshit.

**Andrew**

I swear on my life that this is completely true. You can look it up i bet.

If i remember correctly the place was called camp crystal lake.

**Micah**

Crystal lake, crystal lake. You know how many lakes are probably called crystal lake?

I mean go into a supermarket all the water bottle

brands start with crystal, crystal geyser

**Andrew**

Auqafina.

**Micah (CONT'D)**

You get the point. This story could have happened anywhere.

**Andrew**

Alright, fine don't believe me.

Micah continues drinking as the other three just stare into the camp fire.

**Andrew**

That's it, i cant take this anymore. I'm going to find that damn lake.

Andrew stands up and starts walking out.

**Micah**

You got your light?

Andrew shines his flashlight in Micah's eyes.

**Micah**

_(laughing)_

Don't get lost out there, we hope to hear more of your famous urban legends later.

Casey yawns.

**Casey**

I think I'm going to go to bed guys.

**Harley**

You sure?

**Casey**

Yeah, I'm tired. Lot of walking today.

**Harley**

Well alright, goodnight.

Casey starts walking to her tent.

**Casey**

Thanks by the way Micah, for setting up my tent.

**Micah**

Anytime.

Casey goes in her tent and zips it up again.

Harley crawls over to Micah and cuddles up with him.

**Micah**

Nice night huh?

**Harley**

_(Looking at the stars)_

Yeah.

**Micah**

You don't get this view in the city.

**Harley**

No, you certainly do not.

**Micah**

I'm kind of bored, why don't we go explore.

**Harley**

Ok.

**Micah**

_(sarcastic and jokingly)_

Maybe we'll find a masked murderer or hey the fuckin chupracabra.

Harley giggles as the head off on a walk.

_Cut to:_

EXT. FOREST. LATE NIGHT

Andrew is walking around the forest, dancing and singing along to a song on his phone.

**Andrew**

"I'm into you, I'm into you. And baby even on our worst nights I'm still-"

He bumps into a tree.

**Andrew**

Oww.

Andrew pulls his earphones out to see he did indeed crash into a tree.

**Andrew**

Damn tree, who put that there.

He walks past it and realizes where he is. He's found it, the lake.

**Andrew**

_(Amazed)_

Yes, I knew it baby! Yeah!

Andrew turns around presumably looking towards the campsite.

**Andrew**

_(Shouting)_

Guys I found it! I found the lake!

He is obviously excited that he managed to find the lake as he begins to take off his shirt, and jumps into it.

He's swimming around having a good time all by himself as we cut to another POV shot.

Someone is watching Andrew swim the lake from the tree line.

INT. TENT.

Casey is setting up her sleeping bag getting ready for a goods night sleep. She slips in some earphones and zones out to her music. What she doesn't see while she's in her zone is whats behind her.

A large silhouette of a man holding a long object shines right behind where she's laying.

_Cut to:_

EXT. BRIDGE.

We cut back to Micah and Harley as they come across an old rickety bridge and slow down just to take in the sights before them.

**Micah**

Are you having fun.

**Harley**

Yeah...

Micah senses maybe she is lying.

**Micah**

Look i know you don't like to get out much, but i think this is good for you.

Harley looks at him.

**Micah**

Your mom will be fine, she's the one that told me to get you away

from the city for a change.

You deserve to have some fun every once in a while.

Harley looks.

**Harley**

Your right.

**Micah**

Of course i am, now just enjoy yourself. Have a beer, dance and party. And if we ever find that lake, go swimming.

**Harley**

_(smiling)_

Ok.

Micah smiles back at her as the begin to really look around.

Micah spots something on the ground.

**Micah**

Hey look at this.

He walks over a few feet and picks up what looks to be an old wooden sign.

On it reads

_CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE_

**Micah**

Holy shit, he was telling the truth.

**Harley**

You think the stories true?

**Micah**

Maybe not all of it, but worth investigating right?

Micah grabs Harley's hand and pulls her to the trail for the camp.

**Micah**

Lets go check this place out.

_Cut to:_

**INT. TENT.**

We cut back to Casey still lying there, and behind her the silhouette.

Casey has a bad feeling and turns around and sees this shape, she pulls out her earphones and sits up.

**Casey**

What the hell?

Suddenly the figure slashes through the tent with a machete.

Casey lets out a bloodcurdling scream and starts to back away out of the tent.

We can't make out this figure too well as of now until Casey backs out of the tent.

The figure follows, Casey stops as she see's exactly what crashed into her tent.

There stands a tall man, at the very least 6'7 very muscular and covering his face is a dirty old cloth rag with an eye hole cut out. He holds in his hand a giant machete.

Casey screams again as what we now know as a much older Jason Voorhees comes for her.

**Casey**

Someone help me!

Jason lifts his machete and slams it straight down on her head, slicing it in half.

_Cut to:_

**EXT. LAKE.**

Andrew comes up from the water thinking he heard something.

**Andrew**

_(shouting)_

Guys?

He swims back to shore, he knows he heard a scream. He puts his shirt back on and runs off towards camp.

EXT. DIRT TRAIL.

Micah and Harley are still walking when from behind the tree's comes an image.

Camp Crystal Lake entrance. Theres an old rickety sign hanging above them and about a hundred feet further lies a wooden building.

**Micah**

There it is. The old camp.

**Harley**

Andrew told the truth.

**Micah**

Come on, let's go.

Micah looks at the sign hanging on the building.

**Micah**

Cafeteria.

Harley looks around and see's rows of cabins.

**Harley**

Look, cabins.

**Micah**

That's probably where the kids slept.

Micah starts walking over there.

**Micah**

Let's go see whats inside of them.

_Cut to:_

**INT. CABIN**

The door opens from the inside and Micah and Harley step in.

**Harley**

This place certainly is... Dusty.

Micah flashes his flashlight over a bed post with the name "Jason" engraved on it.

They go their separate ways in the cabin looking at all the little things around it.

Harley comes upon a particular shelf that has dead rats on it.

**Harley**

This is disgusting.

Micah goes to see what she's looking at.

**Micah**

That's weird.

**Harley**

What?

**Micah**

That rat didn't die of natural causes. Look at all that blood.

**Harley**

Is it missing a leg... That's so gross.

**Micah**

Come on, lets keep moving.

Harley walks away still staring at the rat.

**EXT. CAMPSITE. LATE NIGHT**

Andrew comes running into the scene as he reaches the campsite to find it empty.

**Andrew**

Guys?

He looks around, its deserted.

**Andrew**

Micah! Casey! Anyone.

He walks some more when something gets thrown at his feet.

He looks down as he steps on top of it, a bear trap.

It latches onto his foot shredding his flesh as he lets out a scream of pain.

**Andrew**

What the fuck!

From behind him we see Jason come into view.

Andrew is fiddling with the contraption trying to get it to come off, but its only making it worse.

**Andrew**

Somebody help me!

Jason walks up to him grabbing and pulling his hair to force him to look at him.

Andrew see's this and freaks out even more.

**Andrew**

Somebody help!

Jason let's go and walks in front of Andrew.

He lifts his machete to gently touch Andrews neck.

Andrew is still freaking out, he's petrified with terror when he feels the cold and wet with blood machete.

Jason pulls away from his neck and then slices back into it with enough force to jam it halfway through Andrews neck. It doesn't go all the way through so Jason pulls it out and repeats his process. This time decapitating Andrew.

**INT. CABIN**

Micah and Harley are still looking around, the sights around them getting stranger and stranger as they go deeper and deeper into the cabin.

**Harley**

This place... Someone's been staying here.

Harley is visibly scared.

**Harley**

Micah i think we need to go.

She tugs at his arm to get him to leave but he ignores her as he see's something in his vision. Light.

Micah walks towards it to find a bathroom that is actually lit by an old light bulb.

**Micah**

How does this place even have electricity?

**Harley**

I really think we should go Micah.

Micah walks into the bathroom now, looking around he see's a filthy toilet and a bathtub to match. The little bit of water left in it is black.

Theres a door on the side of the bathroom. Micah starts walking towards it and Harley does not like this one bit.

**Harley**

Micah! Lets go now!

Micah pulls open the door to see, dead animals littering the entire place. You can tell it smells awful just by the looks on their faces. These animals have been slaughtered.

**Micah**

We need to go now!

Micah grabs Harley's arm and starts heading for the entrance, as they come into the front room again the front door slams in front of them.

They take a step back terrified.

**Harley**

What was that?

Harley is near a mental breakdown from the fear.

**Micah**

I don't know.

They start hearing noises from outside, those noises then begin traveling below them.

**Micah**

What is that?

Then a blade comes through the floor of the cabin.

Harley starts screaming.

**Micah**

GET OFF THE FLOOR!

Harley runs back and jumps on one of the beds.

Micah is trying to follow her but trips and just like that the machete blade comes from the floor and slices straight across Micah's ankle.

He shrieks in pain as Harley jumps off to try and help him.

The floor boards begin caving in as something is pounding on them below.

**Micah**

Help me! Help!

Micah is screaming as the floor comes apart from beneath them and he begins being dragged down underneath the cabin.

**Micah**

Harley please help me! Don't let it take me!

Harley is pulling back with all her might but she is a small girl compared to the monstrous Jason, there's no competition. Jason wins the tug of war and Micah gets dragged down.

Harley is frozen as Micah gets pulled down. All she hears are his screams... and then she hears nothing.

**Harley**

Micah... Micah please answer...

She knows he's not going to be answering and dashes for the front door. She swings it open and runs outside dashing straight for anywhere but there. Behind her the floor comes up and we see Jason step out of what must be a trap door that leads to beneath the cabin.

And the chase is on.

Harley finally reaches the bridge her and Micah had come from, she knows how to get back to camp so she keeps running. Her lungs now completely empty but that doesn't stop her.

She finally see's light coming from their camp fire. She feels a sign of relief as she runs for camp. But this goes away quickly as she gets there and sees Casey's torn tent.

She stares in disbelief and then she walks more into it and see's Andrews body lying there missing its head.

She screams as she spins around to start running again, only to get a few more feet until she crashes into a wall. A wall named Jason Voorhees.

She gasps as she falls backwards, shes crawling away as Jason just stares at her. For a second she thinks he might leave her alone, and then he spun around his machete.

Jason takes off sprinting toward her, raises his machete and slams it down

_CUT TO BLACK_

title card slams on-screen

**FRIDAY THE 13TH**

_Cut to:_

EXT. DIRT ROAD. DAY

Then the picture slams back in on another dirt road as a SUV speeds past it. The forest and fields clearly don't look the same as before though, it is clear now that it is winter. Theres frost all over the road and dirt, even a little bit of snow.

INT. SUV. DAY

We cut inside the very crowded SUV.

There are 6 young looking kids. Probably around 20 or so. Driving is Clint, Average build with short dirty blonde hair. Sitting beside him is his girlfriend Jaime, very petite girl with red hair and green eyes.

In the back behind them is three more, Austin, Clint's best friend is a muscular looking guy wearing a Seahawks jersey. He has short black hair. Then on the other side is Marie Jaime's sister, much more athletic girl than Jaime. You can tell just by her body. She has long brown hair and shes staring down at her phone texting. And in between the two is Billie, Clint's brother, he has longer hair almost going down to his eyes and has a punk rocker look to him. But you can tell he's not a bad guy just by his face. In fact he looks a bit nerdy.

And finally all the way in the back surrounded by backpacks and suitcases is Vince a good friend of Billie's, asian with long straight hair almost like Billies.

This is our group.

The car continues driving and inside we hear a song playing, Tick Tick Boom by the Hives.

Jaime is clearly enjoying the song as she bangs on the dashboard to the beat and sings along to it.

**Jaime**

"Cause I've done it before and i can do it some more, i got my eye on the score-"

Clint is clearly enjoying this sight as he looks over smiling at his girlfriend.

**Jaime**

"Tick tick tick BOOM!"

Jaime adds an explosion sound effect at the boom part. She turns to look at Clint.

**Jaime**

What?

**Clint**

Nothing... Your just... cute.

Jaime smiles back at him before kissing him on the cheek.

**Vince**

How much further is it?

**Clint**

About another few hours.

**Vince**

Oh my god i need a break! I feel like a baby in the womb.

Clint looks at the dashboard.

**Clint**

We should take a quick break, get some gas.

**Vince**

Please.

Clint see's a sign for a gas station another few miles.

**Clint**

Perfect timing.

Jaime looks behind her.

**Jaime**

Sis.

Marie ignores her.

**Jaime**

Sis!

Marie looks up from her phone.

**Marie**

What?

**Jaime**

Is there any water left back there?

Marie lifts up her bottle, there's little to nothing left.

**Marie**

Here.

She hands Jaime the bottle.

Jaime stares at it.

**Jaime**

Thanks...

**Clint**

Don't worry, we'll get more at the gas station.

**Jaime**

Thanks for letting us come for Christmas at your families.

Clint looks at her.

**Clint**

Of course.

**Jaime**

It's been rough, it means a lot.

Clint grabs her hand.

**Jaime**

Your mom and dad don't mind right? Or the rest of your family.

**Clint**

No, of course not. They love you.

Jaime smiles.

**Jaime**

Ok.

Finally we see the car pull up to the gas station.

**EXT. GAS STATION**

Everybody begins stepping out, Clint goes around back to the trunk. He pops it and out falls Vince with most of the baggage in there.

**Clint**

Whoa! Watch it man.

Vince stands up.

**Vince**

That was one of the worst experiences of my life.

Clint walks around to the side of the car.

**Clint**

(To Austin)

You pump i pay?

**Austin**

Yeah sure.

**Clint**

Alright, Babe you want to get something inside.

Jaime starts heading toward the gas station.

**Jaime**

Yep.

INT. GAS STATION

Clint, Jaime, and Vince walk into the gas station.

It looks almost deserted. Vince immediately goes for the chip aisle. Jaime also looks around at the candy bars. Meanwhile Clint goes to the fridges and pulls out a bunch of water bottles.

He goes and drops all of them off on the counter as Jaime too puts a candy bar on the counter.

**Clint**

That all you want?

**Jaime**

Uh huh.

**Clint**

Alright

_(raising voice)_

Hello! Anybody here. We'd like to get some gas.

They hear noise from the back of the store as an old man comes stumbling out.

**Clerk**

Damn kids! What do you want.

Clint looks a little weirded out by this gas station clerk.

**Clint**

Were trying to buy some gas, think you could help.

Without saying anything the clerk goes over to the register and begins scanning all the items.

Vince goes and gets in line behind Clint and Jaime carrying at least five or six bags of chips.

**Vince**

Hey Clint, I'm kinda low on cash. You think you could help me out here?

**Clint**

Dude I'm not buying you all that shit.

**Vince**

Come on I'm hungry and you've had me locked up in the trunk of a car for like fourteen hours now.

**Clint**

I'll get you one, I'm not buying you fifty bags.

Vince pouts as he drops one bag on the counter and goes to put the rest back.

**EXT. GAS STATION.**

Marie walks over to Austin who is pumping gas into the SUV.

**Austin**

Damn thing.

**Marie**

What is it?

**Austin**

This pump must be broken or something. It won't pump.

**Marie**

Go tell the guy inside.

**Austin**

Yeah I guess.

Austin walks inside.

**INT. GAS STATION.**

**Austin**

Hey buddy.

The clerk looks at him.

**Austin**

Hey your pump wont work.

**Clerk**

I swear all you damn kids.

The clerk walks around from behind the counter and walks past Austin almost pushing him.

**EXT. GAS STATION.**

The clerk walks over to the pump and begins pumping gas.

**Clerk**

You didn't do it right, that's why.

**Austin**

Sorry I'm not used to gas pumps from the fucking 1920's.

Clint walks up to Austin.

**Clint**

Just let it go.

**Austin**

Were paying customers maybe he should treat us better.

The clerk finishes putting gas and the group once again start piling into the car.

**Vince**

Billie... Billie.

Billie turns around.

**Billie**

Yeah?

**Vince**

Let me sit in the seat.

**Billie**

Yeah I don't know about that man.

**Vince**

Come on, I can barely breathe in the back.

**Billie**

Yeah that's why I don't really want to trade.

**Vince**

Here's ten bucks.

Vince hands him 10 dollars.

**Billie**

10 bucks that's it?

**Vince**

Fine.

He hands over ten more.

**Billie**

Alright, we have a deal.

Billie goes to get in the back.

**Clint**

I thought you had no cash?

**Vince**

I said i was low, not that i had non.

He laughs and steps into the car.

Austin gets in but takes on last look at the clerk.

**Austin**

See ya douchebag!

Austin slams the door as the SUV takes off again playing a new song now, White Night by The Postelles

The clerk stays looking at it laughing.

**Clerk**

You too...

**EXT. CAR.**

We see a shot of the side of the car, there's a huge hole in the side of the gas can and we can see some liquid coming out. The gas station attendant must have stabbed a hole in it when no one was looking.

And so our group is off now heading towards their destination.

_Cut to:_

**INT. SUV. DAY.**

"And it's a long way down to new york city."

The songs ends.

The SUV pulls up to a two way fork in the road.

Clint looks at both directions but obviously doesn't know which one.

**Jaime**

What's wrong?

**Clint**

Not sure which way to go.

**Jaime**

Oh no.

**Clint**

Pretty sure its the right.

Jaime

Well just drive a little in and if you don't recognize it we could always turn back.

**Clint**

Yeah.

He steps on the gas again and they take off.

The camera cuts to Billie in the trunk, he barely fits in there and forces headphones to fit on his head. We can hear through the headphones his music blasting.

We cut to Vince, Austin, and Marie.

Vince looks over at Marie's phone.

**Vince**

So... What you doing there?

Marie looks over at him.

**Marie**

Nothing?

**Vince**

Playing some Angry Birds?

Marie looks at him again, a little weirded out. She stuffs some headphones in her ears as she looks back down at her phone.

Vince see's this and turns to Austin.

**Vince**

Whatcha listening to?

Austin see's him and cranks his music up louder.

**Vince**

Well excuse me for trying to make small talk.

Clint's phone starts ringing.

**Clint**

Oh could you see who that is for me?

**Jaime**

Sure.

Jaime takes the phone from the dashboard in front of Clint and looks at it.

**Jaime**

It's your mom.

**Clint**

Could you get it.

**Jaime**

Sure.

(Answering)

Hello... Hi Mrs. Brody, this is Jaime. Yeah were on the way.

Where are we? Uhm... Clint where are we?

**Clint**

Just passed Crystal point.

**Jaime**

We just passed Crystal point... Yeah we still have a few

more hours ahead of us...

Alright yeah, we'll see you later tonight. Bye.

Jaime hangs up.

**Clint**

I told her we wouldn't be there till late.

**Jaime**

She's just excited. She hasn't seen you in months.

**Clint**

Yeah still, she's calling way too much. I got at least three

texts from her back at the gas station.

Jaime laughs this off.

**Jaime**

I think I'm gonna take a nap, that ok?

**Clint**

Yeah sure, I'll wake you when were there.

**Jaime**

Ok.

Jaime lays her head to her side almost on the window. Her eyes close as she begins falling asleep.

_Cut to:_

INT. SUV. NIGHT

**Clint**

Shit!

Jaime wakes up from hearing this.

**Jaime**

(mumbling)

Wh- What happened?

**Clint**

Were low on gas!

**Jaime**

What, how is that possible?

**Clint**

I don't know, i need to pull over. Check if we have a leak or something.

Clint pulls over the SUV.

We cut to the back where Vince has his head on Marie's shoulder, both of which are asleep.

Feeling the car come to a halt Vince wakes up.

**Vince**

(Yawning)

We here?

Vince looks around to see nothing but trees.

**Vince**

Oh this isn't good.

**Clint**

I think we have a leak.

**Vince**

What sort of leak.

**Clint**

Gas, were out.

Marie wakes up.

**Marie**

Were out of gas?

**Vince**

Yeah, hey can you get out so i could help Clint, im kinda trapped here.

Marie steps out of the SUV as does Vince.

**EXT. DIRT ROAD. NIGHT.**

Vince walks around to the side of the car with the gas tank and walks up to Clint who is staring at the huge hole in the gas tank.

**Clint**

Fuck!

**Vince**

What the hell did that.

Austin steps out also just waking up, He looks at the damage.

**Austin**

I bet it was that fucking gas attendant. Oh im gonna kick his ass so hard.

**Clint**

Your not gonna kick anyones ass right now, were out of gas and miles into the woods.

**Jaime**

What do we do?

**Clint**

I don't know, go get my phone. Hopefully we get a signal.

We hear banging coming from the trunk of the suv.

Clint opens it and Billie steps out.

**Billie**

Oh my back!

He holds his back like an old man in pain.

**Billie**

My back is killing me.

**Vince**

Welcome to the club.

Billie looks at the damage.

**Billie**

Well there's a downer.

Jaime hands Clint his phone.

He looks at it. No signal

**Clint**

Great!

Everybody checks their phones to find the same thing, they all have no signal.

**Jaime**

Now what?

**Billie**

Were gonna have to walk.

**Clint**

That might be a problem.

Jaime turns to look at him,

**Jaime**

Why?

**Clint**

Remember that fork in the road, well i followed that path for a while

but it lead no where, so i turned around. Problem is i got lost on

the way back, i have no idea where we are.

**Marie**

You've got to be kidding me!

**Clint**

Look it's not so bad.

**Jaime**

Not so bad! It's the middle of winter and

were stranded miles deep in the woods.

**Clint**

Ok it is bad, but nothing that we can't fix.

Look we'll just continue following this path,

we'll have to come across something eventually.

A gas station, a house-

**Billie**

An asylum.

**Clint (CONT'D)**

Anything ok. Point is if we just don't panic we'll be ok.

Jaime sighs.

**Jaime**

Your right.

**Marie**

Wait so were walking!

Jaime turns to Marie.

**Jaime**

We have to.

**Marie**

All i brought are these high heels.

**Vince**

I could carry you.

Marie looks him up and down.

**Marie**

I guess walking isn't so bad.

**Clint**

Grab whatever you guys want out of the car before i lock it up.

The group heads to the car and grabs jackets and water and things like that.

**Clint**

We good?

Nobody says anything so he assumes yes.

**Clint**

I'm locking it up.

The horn beeps as the doors lock.

**Clint**

So lets start walking, hopefully we find something by morning.

**Marie**

Morning!

_Cut to:_

**EXT. DIRT ROAD. NIGHT**

Some time has passed now, everybody is walking bundled up in jackets.

**Billie**

It's so cold.

Around them they are surrounded by forest covered in snow.

**Clint**

It's got to be like 10 degree's out here.

**Jaime**

We can't keep going like this, we'll freeze to death.

**Clint**

Well what do you suggest we do then?

**Jaime**

I- I don't know.

They keep walking when Marie slips on ice and falls and hits her head.

**Marie**

Ow!

Jaime and Clint rush over to her.

**Jaime**

Come on get up! Your ok.

**Marie**

Everything is spinning.

**Clint**

Shit, she might have a concussion.

Clint helps lift her up and touches the back of her head.

He looks at his head now covered in blood.

**Clint**

This isn't good.

Jaime looks.

**Jaime**

Oh my god.

**Clint**

She can't walk much further like this.

**Jaime**

We can't leave her.

**Clint**

I know, we need to find a house or something,

or a gas station, anything!

Billie is looking around for anything.

**Billie**

Wait! Guys looks.

Clint looks where Billie is now pointing.

**Clint**

What is it?

Billie runs over to where he was pointing, its a sign. An all too familiar sign.

**Billie**

Camp Crystal Lake.

**Clint**

A camp?

**Jaime**

That's perfect.

**Clint**

How far do you think it is?

**Jaime**

Does it matter? It might be the closest thing

for a hundred miles. We've got to go for it.

**Clint**

Ok- Ok.

**Jaime**

Alright Marie, can you walk.

**Marie**

I- I think so.

Marie tries to stand up and stumbles back, Clint catches her.

**Clint**

She can't walk.

**Jaime**

What do we do?

Clint picks her up.

**Clint**

Come on, let's go.

They take off walking now on course for Camp Crystal Lake.

We go into someone elses POV, someone not amongst the group. He's watching them walk into Camp Crystal lake.

_Cut to:_

**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE TRAIL. NIGHT.**

Some time has passed, you can tell our group is very tired from all the walking, but it is most noticable on Clint who is still carrying Marie.

**Clint**

I don't know how much longer i can go.

Just then his knees give out on him, he catches himself but its a close call.

**Jaime**

Ok, lets take a break for a while.

**Clint**

No, no breaks. We'll never get help that way.

**Austin**

Here let me get her for a while.

**Clint**

Thanks.

Austin picks her up in his arms and looks at her.

**Austin**

She passed out.

**Clint**

Yeah.

**Austin**

Isnt that like... Not good?

**Clint**

It's not, but there's nothing we could do.

We've just got to keep walking to find help.

**Vince**

Guys look!

Vince is a little further up the trail, on a curve.

The group rush to him.

**Clint**

What is it?

Clint looks where Vince is and see's the camp.

**Clint**

There it is, Camp Crystal Lake.

**Billie**

That's not good.

**Jaime**

Why not?

**Billie**

Look at it, it looks abandoned.

The group stare at it.

**Clint**

He's right.

**Jaime**

Maybe there's a phone or something.

**Clint**

I doubt it, i bet there's not even any power.

**Billie**

Maybe we could find a generator or something,

at least then we would have shelter to rest a little bit.

**Jaime**

He's right, we'll look around for a bit

and look for a phone.

Clint sighs.

**Clint**

Alright.

And with that they walk into Camp Crystal Lake.

**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. NIGHT.**

The cabins have snow over the rooftops and there's frost on the ground as our group marches in.

**Clint**

That looks like a rec hall or something,

we could lay Marie down and rest for a few minutes.

**Billie**

You guys do that, I'm going to look for a fuse box

or generator or something.

**Clint**

Do you even know how to work a fuse box?

**Billie**

_(walking backwards)_

I can dissect a super computer in a minute,

I'm sure a fuse box from the 1960's

will be a walk in the park.

Clint nods and makes his way into the rec hall.

They stop at the door when Clint tries to open the door but it wont budge.

**Clint**

It's jammed.

_(Looks behind him)_

Move out of the way.

Everybody backs off and Clint kicks in the door.

_Cut to:_

**INT. REC HALL.**

The door breaks open and behind it lies Clint.

**Clint**

Come on.

Clint walks in as does the rest of the group.

**Jaime**

It's so dirty in here.

**Vince**

Looks like nobodies been here for years.

**Clint**

_(looking around)_

You got that right.

**Jaime**

It's dark.

**Clint**

Yeah well hopefully the boy wonder there will find a generator.

**Vince**

I'll go look around here, maybe I'll find flashlights or something.

_(pointing at Marie)_

You guys take care of her.

**Clint**

Alright

Austin goes and lays down Marie on a couch in the center of the room.

**Marie**

_(dazed)_

No i hate haunted houses.

**INT. SHED.**

We cut to a small shed where we find Billie.

He's stumbling around in the darkness.

He finds what he's looking for, a generator.

**Billie**

Hopefully this is connected to the cabins.

Billie goes and fiddles around with the generator until he finds it has a cable to pull.

He Yanks at it and the generator roars, he does it again and still nothing, and now for a third. The generator roars to life and lights come on.

**INT. KITCHEN.**

Vince has found a kitchen and is looking around, although he can only see barely a foot in front of him it's so dark.

He's walking into counters and what not, and then the power turns on.

In front of him stands Jason, Vince couldn't see him before but now that the lights are on he see's him.

**Vince**

What the-

Jason grabs him by the throat and forces him against a wall. He squeezes his throats clearly injuring Vince. And then he lets him drop.

Vince falls on the ground as Jason walks away to one of the kitchen counters.

Vince tries to yell to alert his friends but it's no use, Jason must have seriously injured his throat.

We cut to Jason looking through all the kitchen utensils until he comes upon a big butcher knife.

He walks back to Vince grabs his arm and cuts it off.

Vince is screaming with all his might but all that comes out are whispers, which make whats going on, on screen even more terrifying.

Jason grabs Vince's other arm and does the same as he did with the last. He throws Vince's arms on the ground as Vince slumps onto his side.

Now Jason goes for the kill, he's done with the torture. He grips the butcher knife even harder and slams it down onto Vince's skull killing him.

Afterwards Jason stands there, then finally he starts picking up Vince's body and arms and takes them out, leaving the butcher knife behind in a pool of Vince's blood.

**INT. REC HALL.**

Billie comes walking in

**Clint**

You got it working!

**Billie**

Told you i could.

Jaime looks around.

**Jaime**

Where's Vince? He should've been back by now.

**Billie**

Where'd he go?

**Clint**

To look around, find what he could scavenge.

**Billie**

I'm sure he's fine.

Billie goes and sits by Marie.

He see's her head wound is bad.

**Billie**

We need to get her help bad.

**Jaime**

It stopped bleeding bad.

**Billie**

Yeah but that could get infected,

that's a deep cut she has.

**Clint**

I'll go look around for a medkit.

**Jaime**

Are you sure?

**Clint**

Yeah.

Clint takes off down a hallway.

**Billie**

You ok here with her? I probly should go look for Vince,

or try or find a phone or something.

**Jaime**

Yeah I'm fine.

**Billie**

Ok I'll be right back.

_Cut to:_

**INT. HALLWAY.**

Billie is now in the hallway wandering around. He checks every door to see if they will open but they all seem not to budge.

Finally he finds one that isn't. He walks in to see its an office of sorts.

Right away he see's an old dial phone and he practically runs for it.

He picks it up and dials 911

Theres no sound whatsoever on the other line, the phone is dead.

**Billie**

Shit.

Billie keeps fiddling with the phone when the camera swivles around to show a silhouette of a very tall man standing outside the door.

**INT. BATHROOM.**

Clint is walking around when he finds a bathroom.

He checks inside the of a medicine cabinet hanging on a wall.

Theres tons of things in there.

He grabs pills he thinks he will need such as aspirin or tylenol and then grabs a small bag from the top shelf, a medkit.

**INT. REC HALL.**

Clint walks back to Jaime and Marie.

**Clint**

Hey I found some stuff.

He drops all of it on the coffee table near to the couch.

He opens up the medkit to find not a lot in there.

**Jaime**

That's weird.

**Clint**

What?

**Jaime**

That medkit looks new.

Clint glances at it but shrugs it off.

**Clint**

Does it matter?

**Jaime**

Where'd you find it?

**Clint**

In an old medicine cabinet.

Jaime can see the tab hanging off of the bag, on it, it says made in 2011.

But she too just shrugs it off.

Clint takes out a bottle of medical alcohol and dabs it on some gauze.

**Clint**

Lift her head up we've got to clean the wound.

Jaime does as Clint says.

**Clint**

Ok Marie, this is going to sting a little bit.

Clint as gently as possible presses the gauze to her head wound.

Marie lets out a small shriek and she begins to cry in pain.

**Clint**

I'm sorry, I'm almost done ok.

She's trying to hold back the tears.

Clint finally finishes with that.

**Clint**

Ok, I'm going to get some gauze and wrap it

around your head ok. To make sure it stays clean.

Marie slightly nods.

Clint wraps the gauze around her.

**Clint**

Ok were done.

**Jaime**

Should we give her some tylenol or something?

**Clint**

Yeah, do it.

Jaime takes a few tylenol out of the pill bottle.

**Jaime**

Here Marie, take these. You'll feel better.

Jaime dumps them in Marie's mouth and Marie swallows them.

**Clint**

Where's Billie?

**Jaime**

Went look for Vince.

Just then they hear a noise.

**Jaime**

What was that?

**Clint**

I don't know.

They hear it again.

**Jaime**

Lets go see.

Marie is lying on the couch.

**Marie**

What about me?

**Jaime**

We'll be right back ok honey.

Marie nods.

**Jaime**

Try and take a nap, we'll be back.

Jaime and Clint slowly work their way toward the source of the noise.

They open the door to the kitchen and walk through it.

**INT. KITCHEN.**

Jaime just barely missing Vince's blood that they haven't noticed.

**Clint**

It's coming from out here.

They get to a door.

Clint nods at Jaime just before he swings the door open to show Billie standing there hands in his pockets.

**Billie**

I got locked out.

Clint and Jaime look at him.

**Billie**

You've got to come see this.

Just make sure you put something on that door.

**Clint**

Alright.

Clint finds a rock and sticks it in front of the door to make sure it doesn't move.

Him and Jaime follow Billie to see what he wants them to see, and as the walk away we see Jason's silhouette in the kitchen.

He walks over and moves the rock locking the door.

_Cut to:_

**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. NIGHT.**

The three start walking toward an old cabin, the same one we saw earlier with Micah and Harley.

**Clint**

What? A run down cabin.

Billie opens the door.

**Billie**

Look around, this is weird.

Jaime and Clint look around.

**Clint**

What?

**Billie**

Look at the ground.

They look at the hold in the ground, from where Jason pulled Micah down earlier.

**Clint**

So the floor caved in, this place is probably older than us.

**Billie**

Not just that. Come on follow me.

They walk into the cabin walking very carefully.

**INT. CABIN.**

They all make their way around the huge hole in the floor.

**Billie**

Look, it looks like someones been living here.

The look around and see jars of food and cans.

**Clint**

That could be years old.

**Billie**

It's fresh.

**Clint**

How would you know?

**Billie**

The label says that it was made last year.

Clint picks up one of the cans and checks it.

**Billie**

Look there are water jugs here.

Billie lifts up a milk carton full of water.

**Billie**

And this water is dirty either. It looks clean,

like someone filtered it or something.

**Clint**

What are you trying to say?

**Billie**

Maybe we aren't alone up here.

**Clint**

That's insane.

**Jaime**

We still havent seen Vince.

Billie nods agreeing with Jaime.

**Jaime**

You don't think anybody hurt him do you?

**Billie**

I hope not.

**Clint**

_(shouting)_

Listen to yourselves!

Theres no man living in these woods ok!

Theres no fucking civilization for miles here. We are alone!

Billie obviously mad goes into the bathroom.

**Billie**

You sure about that?

He flips a light switch to reveal animals hung up and gutted, being prepared to be cooked.

Jaime starts gagging and Clint looks up in amazement.

**Billie**

Theres someone here, he's hung up deer to

make some fucking ribs later. We are not alone!

**EXT. CAMP CRYSTAL LAKE. NIGHT.**

The three come storming out of the cabin.

**Clint**

For all we know this person is harmless.

**Billie**

Do we want to take that chance?

**Jaime**

We have to find Vince,

get Marie and get out of here.

They walk up to the rec hall back door to see it shut now.

**Jaime**

Who closed the door?

She turns to face Billie and Clint.

**Billie**

It wasnt me.

**Clint**

We were all together.

**Jaime**

Then who did it?

**Clint**

Look babe, your stressed. Maybe it was Vince.

You know him he probly saw the door open

and thought it was cold so he closed it.

**Jaime**

Well open it.

Clint sighs, And goes to try and open it.

**Billie**

Wont budge, it locks when you close it.

Clint backs up and tries to kick it open.

**Billie**

It's not going to work! Look at that thing its metal.

I'm guessing it has a good lock on it.

Maybe to keep the kids that used to come here

from getting a knife and slitting their wrists.

**Clint**

Shut up Billie! I'm not in the mood to hear anymore from you.

He keeps trying to open the door.

**Clint**

_(yelling)_

Vince! Open the door. Vince!

Jaime looks up for some reason and sees a shadow on the second floor window.

**Jaime**

Guys look! Is that Vince?

They walk over and look.

**Clint**

There he is, Vince! Hey open the door dude.

Were locked out.

The shadow stays standing there.

**Clint**

Vince!

**Billie**

He looks a little tall to be Vince.

Clint who was grinning listens to what Billie says and stops smiling.

**Billie**

Vince is like 5'1 on a good day. That guys huge.

Clint realizes this and gets freaked out.

**Clint**

Then who the hell is that?

Then the three watch as the shadow lifts something up.

The window smashes into tiny pieces as Marie's dead body comes flying out and landing right in front of them.

Billie stumbles and falls on his back.

Jaime realizes what has landed in front of them and screams one of the loudest screams you'll ever hear.

Clint is in shock, but quickly that shock turns to anger as he even more forcefully tries to bash open the door.

**Clint**

_(yelling)_

Open the door! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!

Jaime rushes to Marie's side.

**Jaime**

Wake up! Marie wake up!

Billie looks up and see's the shadow is now gone.

He runs over to Jaime.

**Billie**

Come on, Jaime you have to get up.

**Jaime**

No she's my sister, we've got to bring her.

**Billie**

Jaime... Jaime she's dead. We have to go now.

**Jaime**

_(Crying)_

We can't leave her!

**Billie**

Jaime we have to go or that guy will kill us too!

The the kitchen door opens.

Clint stares straight into the eyes of Jason who now stands not even a foot away from him. He is in shock and can't move.

Jaime and Billie look, they are also in shock.

Jason lifts up Clint by the neck strangling him. And then with one hand alone he crushes his throat sending blood everywhere.

**Billie**

Jaime we have to go!

Billie grabs Jaime and forces her to take off running.

Jason stays back and looks into his victims eyes to watch him die. Then he throws Clint's body out of his way and goes after Billie and Jaime.

**EXT. WOODS.**

Billie and Jaime are running through the woods when Jaime trips and falls on her knee's and starts crying.

Billie goes to help her up, but she wont get up.

**Billie**

Jaime come we've got to go.

**Jaime**

No I can't go on.

**Billie**

_(pulling)_

You have to!

**Jaime**

No!

**Billie**

You saw that guy!

You saw how big he is!

Look what he did to clint-

Jaime bursts out crying more.

**Billie (CONT'D)**

We have to get away from here!

He would want me to get you to safety.

Jaime looks up.

**Billie**

Please... Come on. I have to keep you safe.

Jaime sobs and wipes her tears away with her wrist.

**Jaime**

What about Austin?

Billie thinks about it and realizes he hasn't seen Austin.

**Billie**

He's... He's probably dead.

**Jaime**

And Vince.

**Billie**

Jaime... We have to go.

Jaime sobs and stands up.

**Billie**

Come on, hold my hand. Don't let go.

Jaime grabs a hold of his hand and they take off running again.

**EXT. DIRT ROAD. NIGHT.**

The snow on the ground just seems to get bigger as the night goes on. You can tell its been at least an hour since Jaime and Billie took off running, and then we see them appear from the forest.

They climb the snow and come to a dirt road.

**Billie**

Look a road! This has to lead somewhere.

**Jaime**

Which way do we go?

Billie looks both ways.

**Billie**

If we head east it will just take us back to that camp,

we should go this way.

Jaime nods.

**Billie**

Come on.

They go around a curve a few hundred feet later to find an old rusted truck sitting there.

Billie's eyes practically pop out of his head from the joy.

**Billie**

Look!

The sprint for the truck.

Billie tries to open the door but it is clearly locked.

**Jaime**

What do we do?

Billie takes off his sweater, wraps it around his hand and breaks the window.

He unlocks the door.

**Billie**

Here you get in first.

Jaime gets in and climbs to the passenger seat, and then Billie follows sitting in the driver seat.

INT. TRUCK

**Billie**

Come on keys... Keys

Billie is looking all over for keys but finds non.

**Jaime**

Hot wire it.

**Billie**

I don't know how.

**Jaime**

Billie your like the smartest guy i know,

I'm sure you can figure it out.

Billie sighs and then takes off the bottom of the dash.

He pulls some wires out.

**Billie**

From every movie i seen the criminals

always connect these two wires.

**Jaime**

Ok do it, hurry.

Billie does it and sparks come out and scares him.

**Billie**

Oh my god! That scared me.

**Jaime**

Hurry!

**Billie**

I almost had a heart attack.

Billie does it again, and sparks come out but this time the engine revs.

**Jaime**

That's it! Just keep doing that!

Billie keeps doing it until finally the truck starts.

**Billie**

Yeah!

Billie ties the wires and sits back up.

**Billie**

_(Sitting up)_

Lets get away from here.

He finishes sitting up and looks out the windshield to see Jason standing maybe 50 or more feet away.

Billie is in shock with fear, as is Jaime.

**Jaime**

Back up.

Billie is still in shock.

**Jaime**

Go the other way Billie!

Lets get away from here remember, you said that!

**Billie**

We have the upper hand now!

Billie puts the truck into first gear.

Billie slams on the gas and the truck starts heading straight for Jason.

Jason doesn't move at all, he stands there like a rock.

The truck gets closer and closer every second as it picks up speed.

The truck is now a mere few feet away when Jason steps a few feet to his side and swings his machete destroying not only the trucks tires but the rims and everything along with it.

The trucks flips into the air a few times before crashing back down to the earth and rolling down a near by ditch a few times.

Jaime and Billie both pass out.

**INT. TRUCK.**

We fade back into picture with Jaime's POV

Jaime wakes up and see's Billie, blood pooring from his head in a stream.

**Jaime**

Billie get up.

He doesn't answer

**Jaime**

_(shaking him)_

Billie!

Billie wakes up.

**Billie**

What? What happened.

**Jaime**

We crashed.

Billie looks around.

**Jaime**

We have to get out of here.

Jaime tears off her seatbelt that was holding her to what is now the roof of the truck, but was once the car seat.

**Jaime**

Billie take off your seatbelt.

Billie tries but it wont budge.

**Billie**

I can't, it wont come out. It's stuck.

Jaime tries to help when Jason crashes through the window grabbing any part of Billie he can.

Billie is screaming for Jaime to help him.

**Billie**

Jaime help! Please, Jaime help me!

Jaime is freaking out trying to get his seatbelt loose when it finally comes un done. But rather than help him escape it helps Jason pull him out of the truck window.

Billie is outside and Jaime can hear his screams.

**Jaime**

Billie! No, I need you!

END OF POV

Jaime climbs out of the truck on her window and stands up to see Jason holding Billie down on the ground. One leg pressed against his chest. That alone could kill Billie probably.

**Billie**

Jaime please help me.

Jason rolls Billie to his side so he can face Jaime, almost taunting her.

Billie takes one last look at Jaime and realizes whats going to come next, so he speaks his last words.

And Jason waits, letting him. Just to taunt Jaime.

**Billie**

Jaime... I'm sorry.

Jason drives his machete through Billie's skull killing him.

Jaime gasps at the sight before stumbling back and falling.

She doesn't even move as Jason walks to her slowly. She doesn't want to. In one day she lost her sister boyfriend, and friends. Even Billie one of her best friends.

Jason steps right in front of Jaime and raises his machete.

It's over is all Jaime can think when someone comes up in a blur and hits Jason in the back of the head with a rock.

It's Austin.

**Austin**

Leave her alone!

This barely fazes Jason and turns around to face Austin.

**Jaime**

Austin run.

But Austin doesn't run, he faces Jason.

He walks backwards and picks up a metal scrap from the car wreck and starts swinging at Jason.

Jason dodges each swing until one finally hits him in the face making him drop his machete.

This tears the sack that Jason wears on his face, Jason just decides to rip the rest of it off.

He reveals this disgusting face to Austin.

**Austin**

What the hell?

Jason steps forward and punches Austin sending him flying back.

Austin lands on the ground and Jason goes over to him and picks him up by his head. He holds him up high and starts pressing on his eyes with his thumb.

Blood gushes out of both his eyes before finally killing him.

Jason throws him to the side and stares at the body for a while.

**Jaime**

Hey! Take this!

Jason turns around to look at Jaime.

Jaime swings Jason's machete at him cutting deep into his head, taking out his left eye.

The machete gets jammed inside and Jaime can't pull it out.

Jason stands there, maybe he's about to fall. Finally dead, but instead he raises his arms and comes after Jaime.

Jaime screams punches him making him fall to the ground.

Jason falls and Jaime seizes this moment, she goes and kicks his head into the ground making the machete slowly go deeper and deeper before finally the top of his head comes off and brain goes all over the ground.

Jaime stops now, Jason is dead.

She stays and stares at him for a while and then starts walking away.

Jaime gets on the dirt road again and starts walking slowly. She checks her cell phone, she has 1 bar.

She laughs because of the irony and falls to the ground. She stays there laughing as the picture fades to black.

**THE END.**


End file.
